cerberusarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Object YT-78J
'MBTi Type' 'ESFP' *'Dominant:' Extraverted Sensing *'Auxiliary:' Introverted Feeling *'Tertiary:' Extraverted Thinking *'Inferior:' Introverted Intuition 'Personality Portrait' As an ESFP, your primary mode of living is focused externally, where you take things in via your five senses in a literal, concrete fashion. Your secondary mode is internal, where you deal with things according to how you feel about them, or how they fit with your personal value system. ESFPs live in the world of people possibilties. They love people and new experiences. They are lively and fun, and enjoy being the center of attention. They live in the here-and-now, and relish excitement and drama in their lives. ESFPs have very strong inter-personal skills, and may find themselves in the role of the peacemaker frequently. Since they make decisions by using their personal values, they are usually very sympathetic and concerned for other people's well-being. They're usually quite generous and warm. They are very observant about other people, and seem to sense what is wrong with someone before others might, responding warmly with a solution to a practical need. They might not be the best advice-givers in the world, because they dislike theory and future-planning, but they are great for giving practical care. ESFP is definitely a spontaneous, optimistic individual. They love to have fun. If the ESFP has not developed their Thinking side by giving consideration to rational thought processing, they tend to become over-indulgent, and place more importance on immediate sensation and gratification than on their duties and obligations. They may also avoid looking at long-term consequences of their actions. For the ESFP, the entire world is a stage. They love to be the center of attention and perform for people. They're constantly putting on a show for others to entertain them and make them happy. They enjoy stimulating other people's senses, and are extremely good at it. They would love nothing more than for life to be a continual party, in which they play the role of the fun-loving host. ESFPs love people, and everybody loves an ESFP. One of their greatest gifts is their general acceptance of everyone. They are upbeat and enthusiastic, and genuinely like almost everybody. An ESFP is unfailingly warm and generous with their friends, and they generally treat everyone as a friend. However, once crosesed, an ESFP is likely to make a very strong and stubborn judgment against the person who crossed them. They are capable of deep dislike in such a situation. The ESFP under a great deal of stress gets overwhelmed with negatives thoughts and possibilities. As an optimistic individual who lives in the world of possibilities, negative possibilities do not sit well with them. In an effort to combat these thoughts, they're likely to come up with simple, global statements to explain away the problem. These simplistic explanations may or may not truly get to the nature of the issue, but they serve the ESFP well by allowing them to get over it. ESFPs are likely to be very practical, although they hate structure and routine. They like to "go with the flow", trusting in their ability to improvise in any situation presented to them. They learn best with "hands-on" experience, rather than by studying a book. They're uncomfortable with theory. If an ESFP hasn't developed their intuitive side, they may tend to avoid situations which involve a lot of theoretical thinking, or which are complex and ambiguous. For this reason, an ESFP may have difficulty in school. On the other hand, the ESFP does extremely well in situations where they're allowed to learn by interacting with others, or in which they "learn by doing". ESFPs have a very well-developed appreciation for aesthetic beauty, and an excellent sense of space and function. If they have the means, they're likely to have to have many beautiful possessions, and an artfully furnished home. In general, they take great pleasure in objects of aesthetic beauty. They're likely to have a strong appreciation for the finer things in life, such as good food and good wine. The ESFP is a great team player. He or she is not likely to create any problems or fuss, and is likely to create the most fun environment possible for getting the task done. ESFPs will do best in careers in which they are able to use their excellent people skills, along with their abilities to meld ideas into structured formats. Since they are fast-paced individuals who like new experiences, they should choose careers which offer or require a lot of diversity, as well as people skills. ESFPs usually like to feel strongly bonded with other people, and have a connection with animals and small children that is not found in most other types. They're likely to have a strong appreciation for the beauties of nature as well. The ESFP has a tremendous love for life, and knows how to have fun. They like to bring others along on their fun-rides, and are typically a lot of fun to be with. They're flexible, adaptable, genuinely interested in people, and usually kind-hearted. They have a special ability to get a lot of fun out of life, but they need to watch out for the pitfalls associated with living entirely in the moment. 'Enneagram Type' '[ 2w3 sp/so ]' 'Core :' Enneagram Type 2 *radiant altruism *selfless empathy *appreciative nurturance *demonstrative sentiment *intrusive intimacy *sanctimonious vainglory *manipulative blame *coercive hysteria *parasitic victimization Type two people care more than most about goodness and kindness. They can become trapped by compulsive goodness, either by giving too much or by demanding too much of others. One of their talents is an intuitive ability to sense what is needed, and lovingly supply it. Helpers who need to be needed. People of this personality type essentially feel that they are worthy insofar as they are helpful to others. Love is their highest ideal. Selflessness is their duty. Giving to others is their reason for being. Involved, socially aware, usually extroverted, Twos are the type of people who remember everyone's birthday and who go the extra mile to help out a co-worker, spouse or friend in need. Twos are warm, emotional people who care a great deal about their personal relationships, devote an enormous amount of energy to them, and who expect to be appreciated for their efforts. They are practical people who thrive in the helping professions and who know how to make a home comfortable and inviting. Helping others makes Twos feel good about themselves; being needed makes them feel important; being selfless, makes Twos feel virtuous. Much of a Two's self-image revolves around these issues, and any threat to that self-image is scarcely tolerated. Twos are thoroughly convinced of their selflessness, and it is true that they are frequently genuinely helpful and concerned about others. It is equally true, however, that Twos require appreciation; they need to be needed. Their love is not entirely without ulterior motive. Twos often develop a sense of entitlement when it comes to the people closest to them. Because they have extended themselves for others, they begin to feel that gratitude is owed to them. They can become intrusive and demanding if their often unacknowledged emotional needs go unmet. They can be bossy and manipulative, feeling entirely justified in being so, because they "have earned the right" and their intentions are good. The darkest side of the type Two fixation appears when the Two begins to feel that they will never receive the love they deserve for all of their efforts. Under such circumstances, they can become hysterical, irrational and even abusive. Because Twos are generally helping others meet their needs, they can forget to take care of their own. This can lead to physical burnout, emotional exhaustion and emotional volatility. Twos need to learn that they can only be of true service to others if they are healthy, balanced and centered in themselves. 'The Two' The Helper (the Two) Helpers are warm, concerned, nurturing, and sensitive to other people's needs. *'World View:' People depend on my help. I am needed. *'Basic Desire:' to be loved *'Basic Fear:' of being unloved How to Get Along with Me *Tell me that you appreciate me. Be specific. *Share fun times with me. *Take an interest in my problems, though I will probably try to focus on yours. *Let me know that I am important and special to you. *Be gentle if you decide to criticize me. In Intimate Relationships *Reassure me that I am intersting to you. *Reassure me often that you love me. *Tell me I'm attractive and that you're glad to be seen with me. What I Like About Being a Two *being able to relate easily to people and to make friends *knowing what people need and being able to make their lives better *being generous, caring, and warm *being sensitive to and perceptive about others' feelings *being enthusiastic and fun-loving, and having a good sense of humor What's Hard About Being a Two *not being able to say no *having low self-esteem *feeling drained from overdoing for others *not doing things I really like to do for myself for fear of being selfish *criticizing myself for not feeling as loving as I think I should *being upset that others don't tune in to me as much as I tume in to them *working so hard to be tactful and considerate that I suppress my real feelings Twos as Children Often *are very sensitive to disapproval and criticism *try hard to please their parents by being helpful and understanding *are outwardly compliant *are popular or try to be popular with other children *act coy, precocious, or dramatic in order to get attention *are clowns and jokers (the more extroverted Twos), or quiet and shy (the more introverted Twos) Twos as Parents *are good listeners, love their children unconditionally, and are warm and encouraging (or suffer guilt if they aren't) *are often playful with their children *wonder: "Am I doing it right?" "Am I giving enough?" "Have I caused irreparable damage?" *can become fiercely protective 'Wing :' Enneagram Type 3 *genuine acceptance *poised assurance *motivated confidence *competitive diplomacy *efficient expedience *self-promoting narcissism *opportunistic scheming *deceptive sabotage *relentless monomania Type three people care more than most about appearances and effectiveness. They can become trapped by compulsive deceit, of themselves or others. One of their talents is an intuitive ability to instantly adapt to rapidly shifting situations. Focused on the presentation of success, to attain validation. People of this personality type need to be validated in order to feel worthy; they pursue success and want to be admired. They are frequently hard working, competetive and are highly focused in the pursuit of their goals, whether their goal is to be the most successful salesman in the company or the "sexiest" woman in their social circle. They are often "self-made" and usually find some area in which they can excel and thus find the external approbation which they so desperately need. Threes are socially competent, often extroverted, and sometimes charismatic. They know how to present themselves, are self-confident, practical, and driven. Threes have a lot of energy and often seem to embody a kind of zest for life that others find contagious. They are good networkers who know how to rise through the ranks. But, while Threes do tend to succeed in whatever realm they focus their energies, they are often secretly afraid of being or becoming "losers." Threes can sometimes find intimacy difficult. Their need to be validated for their image often hides a deep sense of shame about who they really are, a shame they unconsciously fear will be unmasked if another gets too close. Threes are often generous and likable, but are difficult to really know. When unhealthy, their narcissism takes an ugly turn and they can become cold blooded and ruthless in the pursuit of their goals. Because it is central to the type Three fixation to require external validation, Threes often, consciously and unconsciously, attempt to embody the image of success that is promoted by their culture. Threes get in trouble when they confuse true happiness, which depends on inner states, with the image of happiness which society has promoted. If a Three has a "good" job and an "attractive" mate, she might be willing, through an act of self-deception which is also self-betrayal, to ignore the inner promptings which tell her that neither her job, nor her mate are fulfilling her deeper needs. Even the most "successful" Threes, who generally appear quite happy, often hide a deeply felt sense of meaninglessness. The attainment of the image never quite satisfies. 'The Three' The Achiever (the Three) Achivers are energetic, optimistic, self-assured, and goal oriented. *'World View:' The world values a champion. Avoid failure at all costs. *'Basic Desire:' to be admired *'Basic Fear:' of being rejected How to Get Along with Me *Leave me alone when I am doing my work. *Give me honest, but not unduly critical or judgmental, feedback. *Help me keep my environment harmonious and peaceful. *Don't burden me with negative emotions. *Tell me you like being around me. *Tell me when you're proud of me or my accomplishments. What I Like About Being a Three *being optimistic, friendly, and upbeat *providing well for my family *being able to recover quickly from setbacks and to charge ahead to the next challenge *staying informed, knowing what's going on *being competent and able to get things to work efficiently *being able to motivate people What's Hard About Being a Three *having to put up with inefficiency and incompetence *the fear on not being -- or of not being seen as -- successful *comparing myself to people who do things better *struggling to hang on to my success *putting on facades in order to impress people *always being "on." It's exhausting. Threes as Children Often *work hard to receive appreciation for their accomplishments *are well liked by other children and by adults *are among the most capable and responsible children in their class or school *are active in school government and clubs or are quietly busy working on their own projects Threes as Parents *are consistent, dependable, and loyal *struggle between wanting to spend time with their children and wanting to get more work done *expect their children to be responsible and organized 'Alignment' 'Neutral Good' A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He is devoted to helping others. He works with kings and magistrates but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. Category:Content Category:Objects Category:Archive